In mining applications, it is common to encounter rock blockages of mine openings, such as shafts, adits, stops, drawpoints, and drifts, and oversized and/or unstable rock masses such as in large surface mining and quarrying operations. Such rock masses can interrupt production and pose an unsafe condition for employees.
The removal of such rock masses is not only extremely hazardous but also difficult. Typically, personnel must approach and inspect the rock mass, sometimes drill one or more holes into the rock mass, and implant explosives that will cause removal of the rock mass. People have been killed or seriously injured while performing these steps.
In designing a system for removing such rock masses, there are a number of considerations. First, the system should be capable of remote operation to reduce the hazards to personnel. In other words, the system should be capable of being controlled remotely (e.g., positioned, aimed, and/or fired remotely from the location of the system). Second, the system should be relatively inexpensive in the event that the rock mass, when released, buries the system. Third, the system must have a low rate of misfires. Fourth, the projectile fired from the system should disintegrate upon impact in the event that a misfire occurs and thereby dissipate the explosive charge and render harmless the undetonated explosive charge. Fifth, the system should be relatively accurate in striking the rock mass with the projectile over a substantial distance. Finally, the system should provide for ease of use, be of robust construction, and be simple in design and cost effective.